1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a domino logic circuit and pipelined domino logic circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, it is well known that domino circuits occupy a small circuit area, provide fast switching speed, and are widely employed in high-performance microprocessors. When very deep submicron (VDSM) technologies are applied to the domino circuits, the domino circuits are sensitive to noises.
In addition, as level of a power supply voltage is lowered, ratio of noises to power supply voltages increases. The VDSM technologies and the low power supply voltage may affect the domino circuits.